After Something Cinderellaish
by Musa Rox
Summary: Saki has just finished the Something Cinderellaish play. She finally meets Kazuma AKA the handsome man. Let's take a peek at their conversation shall we?


Disclaimer: sigh… don't I wish?

Summary: Saki has just finished the Cinderella play. She meets Kazuma for real for the first time. Lets look in on this shall we?

Author notes: I should probly update my Everything Changes fic. But this idea just struck me so I decided to write it down. I basically took a lot (ok almost all) of ideas from scans of the soon to be released 15th manga. Stole the "something Cinderella-ish" bit too. That's the name of the play they do. Don't hurt me! (cowers under table). Please review and I will come out from under the table and write the 9th chapter of Everything Changes

I dedicate this chapter to AssassinedAngel, who told me about my millions of grammer errors! I only corrected a few… sorry… -.-"

After Something Cinderella-ish 

Saki Hanajima was wandering the halls, looking for Tohru, in her beautiful black Cinderella gown. It covered her from her neck to her ankles and was pure black with black lace and a black veil. The entire costume was made and designed by Miine and Ayame.

She was turning a corner to enter the backstage, when she accidentally bumped into a broad chest clad in a gray kimono.

She muttered a "sorry" and was about to move one when a slightly familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Oh. I see I have had the pleasure of meeting the beautiful Miss Cinderella who starred in that fascinating play. My adopted son, Kyo, was your prince was he not? I am afraid he did not do your wonderful acting credit. He is rather shy with how he acts, especially with an audience."

She looked up; her face surprised and… was that a hint of a blush on her cheeks? She looked him up and down and knew that he was that handsome man she had remarked upon at the parent teacher meetings. He was Kyo's father. Odd… they had very different waves… usually there was a lot of similarity between a child and their parent's waves.

"Oh. How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself ye. My name is Kazuma Sohma. I teach karate at my dojo. I'm afraid I didn't hear your name. And I haven't been around much, so Kyo hasn't been able to keep me up to date on all his friends." The man now known to Saki as "Kazuma" said.

She regained her composure instantly. Luckily for her, no one besides Megumi or Tohru would have been able to tell she had lost it in the first place. She in her customary monotone; but this time with a bit of what she hoped was a slightly respectful and beautiful tone " my name is Saki Hanajima, please call me Saki. And your son was very wonderful to work with. I think I was able to do such a good performance because he was acting with me." She had never been the type to hesitate before. When she believed she had sinned, she punished herself. When she thought someone was going to hurt Tohru, she dealt with him or her quickly, and often quite painfully. But now… she hesitated, and then asked, "If we did another play… would you come see it?"

He seemed surprised at her question, "Of course I would. I would love any opportunity to see Kyo in a play. Especially if he was in such a wonderful outfit next time as well," he chuckled into his kimono sleeve. Then he saw the extremely subtle sadness in her eyes and quickly added, "but only if you worked along side him. I don't think he could do as well with out you there to hold him up. You were a very good and entertaining Cinderella. I would come even if Kyo wasn't in the play," He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "to see you"

He straightened again and walked back toward the boys changing rooms, presumably to meet Kyo. On the outside, Saki was still unperturbed. On the inside however... in the places where no one else was allowed to go, places that she herself very rarely visited… she was a pile of sighing mush.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Kyo, who had seen the whole mess (but not heard it) cornered his shishou when he entered the boys changing room.

" What the hell was that?!?" he exploded, "were you FLIRTING with her?!? I don't want Hanajima as my MOM!!!!!"

Kazuma laughed and patted Kyo fondly on the head; to which Kyo flushed with embarrassment at this childish act.

Finally, Kazuma decided to embarrass his "son" further and maybe even hint at the truth (he _had_ felt mildly attracted to her),

"oh don't worry…" he said calmly, with a hint of a smile.

Kyo relaxed visibly and started to say "oh good".

Then Kazuma put the icing on the cake in terms of raising Kyo's blood pressure,

"the wedding's not for a while"


End file.
